Girls of Future Past
by mildausman
Summary: bercerita tentang dua gadis berkemampuan khusus yang bertemu dengan seorang pria bergelar "inspektur" dengan kewenangan sky yang berarti tidak ada yang dapat melawan perintahnya meskipun itu seorang presiden. apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka...
1. Chapter 1

" **Girls of Future Past"**

Ne….. apa kau pernah melihat kematian seseorang di depan matamu sendiri…? Bagaimana rasanya..?

Apa badanmu menjadi kaku..? apa jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang..? apa kau merasa semua makanan dalam perut ingin memaksa keluar melalui mulutmu..? atau masih adakah yang lain..? intinya, semua hal itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan…

 **Aku sudah terbiasa..**

Lalu bagaimana dengan ini… apa kau tahu kapan seseorang didekatmu mati..? kau ingin tahu..? jika saja kau tahu, apa kau mempunyai pemikiran untuk menyelamatkannya..? selain itu… apa dia ingin diselamatkan..?

 **Dan aku sudah mengalami itu semua…**

Dan bagaiman jika hal ini terjadi… kenal atau tidak kenal.. kau mengetahui waktu kematiannya… kau melihat sendiri kematian orang itu dimasa depan dan berusaha mencegahnya.. tapi… sekeras apapun yang kau lakukan, tetap saja kematian itu tidak terhindarkan.. dan pada akhirnya, kau benar benar melihat kejadian sebenarnya kematian orang itu dihadapanmu sendiri..

Atau bagaimana ini yang mungkin bisa terjadi, kematian seseorang dimasa depan.. kau melihatnya.. karena hanya kau yang tahu kejadian itu pasti akan terjadi, maka kau tidak bisa menghiraukannya begitu saja dengan masih adanya waktu tersisa sebelum peristiwa itu benar benar terjadi.. dan akhirnya kau berhasil menolongnya dari maut.. tapi.. apa yang harus menimpa orang itu berpindah dan mengenai orang lain lebih banyak…

 **rasanya sangat menyakitkan…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku, bisa melihat kematian seseorang.. hanya aku yang tahu..**

 **disaat mengetahui apa yang akan menimpa orang lain.. tentu saja aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja**

 **meskipun kemungkinan menyelamatkannya hanya 1 persen, aku tetap berusaha…**

 **padahal aku sendiri tahu, hasil apa yang akan kudapatkan..**

 **aku.. sudah tahu.. kematian tidak bisa dicegah..**

 **tidak akan pernah bisa… benarkah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uhera**

 **Guys, Naruto is from Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.**

"SRASHHH….!" "WIUW…WIUW…WIUW…"

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore.. hujan turun sangat deras.. awan hitam kelam menutupi langit Tokyo seakan akan matahari malu menampakan dirinya.. sirene Ambulance memecah derasnya hujan dengan suara tinggi membuat mobil didepannya segera menyingkir mempersilahkan lewat..

Tidak lama, Ambulance itu berhenti disalah satu persimpangan dimana tempat itu penuh banyak orang berpayung.. beberapa polisi mengatur lalu lintas.. tepat di tengah zebra cross, garis polisi di lingkarkan dengan beberapa polisi dari mereka mencegah warga sekitar melewatu garis kuning itu..

Di dalam garis, seorang pria tanpa menggunakan payung berjongkok sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam jas hitam basah sepanjang lutut.. dari wajahnya, ia terlihat masih berumur 20-an, kesan bule yang khas dari rambut pirang dan mata birunya... ia terlihat sangat serius meneliti mayat wanita didepannya..

Seorang polisi yang terlihat sudah tua masuk dan berdiri dekat pria tadi menempatkan payungnya diantara mereka sehingga pria itu tidak kehujanan..

"lama tidak bertemu.. Minato..? tidak kusangka orang sepertimu harus menangani kasus kecil seperti ini.." sapa kakek itu pada pria yang dipanggilnya Minato, sambil tersenyum.

"lama juga tidak bertemu, Jiraya-san.. rambut putihmu kelihatannya semakin panjang.. dan juga.. ini bukanlah kasus kecil biasa.. kebetulan, kemantian wanita itu ada hubungannya dengan kelompok orang yang kucari.." balas Minato tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sambil menunjuk wajah mayat tadi.

"BUKKK" seketika perhatian massa teralih pada seorang polisi yang memukul kepala bule didepannya, sedang sang empu hanya diam.

"sopanlah sedikit pada gurumu, mi-na-to" ucap Jiraya dengan nada menekan

Minato berdiri dan membalikan badannya menghadap Jiraya "kau tahu.. itu tidak sakit, mantan ero-sensei ku"

Jiraya hanya menghela nafas panjang menghadapi mantan muridnya yang satu ini "jadi.. ada kesimpulan apa yang kau dapat?"

"wanita ini bernama Saeko Nozomi, umur 32 tahun, pengangguran, hubungan dengan keluarganya meregang saat ia dekat dengan seseorang dari organisasi yang kuselidiki. Kematiannya pukul 3.45 dibunuh dengan pisau buah yang ditusuk langsung ke jantungnya. Penyebab kematian, kehabisan darah. Pelaku masih dicari.. kejadian berlangsung ditengah keramaian saat lampu hijau dan orang orang berebutan menyebrang. Karena kehebohan, pelaku menghilang di tengah kerumunan massa, menurut para saksi… orang itu menggunakan jaket berwarnah hijau dengan celana jeans hitam…" kata Minato datar.

Keringat sebesar biji jangung muncul di pelipis Jiraya "haha.. padahal kejadian baru berlangsung 15 menit dan kau sudah menemukan informasi sebanyak itu…haha.. hebat hebat" ucapnya dengan tawa yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"sebenarnya aku sudah mengawasinya beberapa hari ini.." balas Minato dingin. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan tempat warga yang masih berkerumun di samping garis polisi. Jiraya pun ikut melihat kearah yang sama dengan Minato.

"dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik" sambungnya sambil menatap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang sedang menatap sedu, pada mayat didepannya yang mulai diangkut petugas ke dalam Ambulance.

Matanya melirik ke arah dua petugas lagi(Minato dan Jiraya) ia terbelalak kaget mendapat tatapan tajam si bule. Gadis itu mulai mundur dan menghilang dari kerumunan.

_Persimpangan jalan TKP, pukul 06.00 pagi_

Zebra cross yang dilingkari garis polisi itu kini telah sepi, baik warga maupun petugas, tidak ada yang berada disana. Sisah darah berwarna merah pudar yang tercampur dengan air hujan masih tergenang disana. Hawa pagi benar benar sangat menusuk kulit..

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, terdapat kedai kafe bertuliskan "Osamu Café, open 24 hours". Di dalamnya sudah terdapat sekitar 5 pengunjung. Dua diantaranya duduk di dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke TKP. Yap, dua pengunjung itu tidak lain adalah Minato dan Jiraya yang duduk saling berhadapan.

Terdengar bunyi suara tv yang sengaja dinyalakan pemilik cafe, "baru baru ini terjadi pembunuhan terang terangan di jalan_"

Jiraya menggosok tangannya dan meniupnya memperlihatkan hembusan angin hangat ke tangan itu "beritanya sudah tersebar ke berbagai media. Kasus ini sudah kau selesaikan. Pelakunnya juga sudah ditangkap. Tapi.. kenapa kau masih melihat TKP itu..? tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa saja.. Minato.."

"tidak lama lagi dia datang" Minato lalu mengambil kopinya dan minum dengan wajah masih ter arah ke jendela.

Jiraya menaikan sebelah alisnya "memang siapa yang kau tunggu dasar aneh.. kau ini kena_"

"dia datang" potong Minato datar. Jiraya lagi lagi hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan melihat ke arah jalanan. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat seorang gadis berdiri disana.

"itu, gadis yang kemarin.. apa kau menunggunya_" ucapan Jiraya terhenti saat tahu lawan bicaranya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan ketika melihat keluar, gadis itu juga menghilang.

_gang kecil, tidak jauh dari TKP_

Gadis berambut merah panjang dengan poni miring itu berjalan tergesa gesa. Jika dilihat, ia memakai seragam salah satu SMA terkenal di Tokyo. Gadis itu memakai rok merah bergaris putih diatas lutut, dengan kemeja putih yang ditutupi jas hitam, dilengkapi pita merah di kerahnya. Ia juga memakai stoking hitam diatas lutut.

Permata violet itu menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan panic. Ia mempercepat jalannya.

"sepertinya kau menyadari keberadaanku, hebat juga kau"

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pria bule dengan jas hitam selutut berdiri di depannya(yang tidak lain adalah Minato). Mata violetnya terbelalak, gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"kabur saat menyadariku memperhatikanmu, lumayan juga" Minato mulai melirik dengan sorot mata tajam "kau bukan hanya siswi SMA biasa. Bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit padaku, Kushina Uzumaki-san.. kenapa kau selalu mendekati Saeko Nozomi-san beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"b-bagaimana bisa.. k-kau tahu namaku..?" Tanya gadis bernama Kushina itu terbata.

"hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk mendapat segala profil kehidupan seseorang bagiku.. tentu saja akan lebih mudah lagi mencari profil mu.. tapi, tidak banyak yang bisa kutemukan.. jadi lebih baik aku bertanya langsung padamu…

kau… tidak terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan Saeko-san bukan?"

Kushina, lalu segera memutar balikan badannya dan lari menjauh, namun sebuah tangan kekar menangkapnya dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Minato.

"le- LEPASKAN..!" Kushina lalu menginjak kaki kanan Minato dan menyiku perutnya. Setelah genggaman itu meregang, dengan cepat Kushina menunduk dan memutar kakinya di tanah sehingga Minato terjatuh kebelakang.

Kushina berdiri lagi "aku… tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan wanita itu… tapi, mungkin kematiannya.. ada hubungannya denganku"

Masih tersungkur di tanah, Minato langsung bangun "kematian? Apa mungkin kau juga ingin membunuhnya? Atau_" mata sapphire itu langsung membulat saat Kushina memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, tepat ke arah Minato. tidak lama, gadis itupun lalu segera pergi.

"mata itu.. matanya.. adalah mata milik orang yang sudah melihat kematian berulang kali.. apa aku melewatkan sesuatu dari profilnya.." pikir Minato.

_Konoha Senior High School, pukul 11.30 siang_

"Kushina" panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dari ambang pintu kelas.

"Mikoto..? kenapa kau disini?" balas Kushina

gadis yang bernama Mikoto itu segera masuk menghampiri meja Kushina yang berada di sudut belakang kelas dekat jendela "kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu ke kantin" katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Kushina tersenyum lembut "ah~ maaf, Mikoto-chan.. aku tidak nafsu makan hari ini.."

Mata Mikoto langsung menatap tajam namun menyiratkan kesedihan "Kushina, apa kau melihat 'kematian' lagi..?"

_Konoha Senior High School, pukul 3.00 sore_

Bunyil bel pulang bordering di seluruh bagian sekolah. Semua siswa langsung meninggalkan kelas masing masing untuk pulang. Kushina menghela nafas panjang "hah.. Mikoto tidak bisa pulang karena urusan OSIS ya.. " Kushina terus jalan menuju gerbang sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat segerombolan gadis menutupi pintu gerbang.

Alisnya naik sebelah "apa apaan ini.. kenapa mereka_"

"kau tau, ada bule ganteng di depan gerbang.. katanya nunggu seseorang" kushina langsung tercengang mendengar kata seorang gadis berambut biru yang baru saja lewat di sampingnya.

'bule? Jangan jangan..' batin Kushina. Dan benar saja, dari dalam segerombolan gadis itu, Minato muncul dengan jas hitam selutut(yang terkesan seperti detektif).

Kushina berbalik berniat untuk lari dari minato, namun..

DEG…!

Dadanya terasa sesak, kepalanya pusing… ia berhenti sejenak.. dan jatuh

"TIDAK…! HENTIKAN..!"

Darah berceceran dimana mana… tampak kepala seorang pria yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya melayang di udara dan jatuh disamping seorang gadis berambut biru. Cipratan darah mengenainya. Matanya membulat, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

"BREM..! BREMM…!" suara mesin peng sensor menggema di seluruh koridor yang terlihat seperti koridor sekolah. Tampak hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala. Dari luar terlihat Gelap, sepertinya sedang malam.

Dari ujung, seorang pria muncul dengan alat sensornya yang terus berbunyi, mempertunjukkan cairan merah segar melengket di pisau pisau kecilnya. Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum keji melihat gadis didepannya gemetaran.

"bagaimana rasanya Nanami.. melihat pria yang kau cintai mati.. MATI..! HAHAHA!" tawa pria itu.

"KYAAAA….!" Triak gadis bernama Nanami itu histeris.

"ya.. begitu.. teriaklah.. sekarang.. MATILAH BERSAMANYA.. NANAMI..!" sensor itu diangkatnya tinggi tinggi lalu ia menghempaskannya ke tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis berambut biru itu berteriak sekencang kencangnya "JANGAAAN! AAAA…!_"

"CRATTT" darah terpancar bagaikan air mancur diantara tubuh gadis itu yang terpotong dua..

"MATILAH.. MATILAH UNTUKKU… HAHAHA…!"

"HAH…" mata Kushina terbuka dengan ekspresi takut. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia langsung memegang perut dan mulutnya. "uhk"

"jangan muntah di mobilku"

Mata Kushina membulat. Ia langsung menengok ke arah kanan dan melihat Minato duduk disampingnya sedang menyetir. Kushina segera tersadar bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam mobil Minato. mata Kushina berkaca dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengalirkan sungai kecil di pipinya. Ia langsung memeluk lengan kiri Minato dan menangis sesegukan.

"apa yang kau_" Minato terkaget melihat Kushina menangis disampingnya. Akhirnya, Ia pun hanya membiarkan tangan kirinya dipeluk gadis itu.

_taman kota Tokyo bagian utara, pukul 04.30 sore_

Kushina terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di sana. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah murungnya. Minato muncul membawa 2 kopi hangat dan duduk disamping Kushina.

"minum ini.. kau akan merasa lebih baik" Minato langsung menyodorkan gelas itu.

Kushina mengmbilnya dan langsung meminumnya. Di sekitar matanya masih merah pertanda habis menangis. "trima kasih" ucapnya.

"kenapa kau menangis..?" Tanya Minato to the point.

Kushina terkaget, ia lalu tersenyum pahit ke arah Minato "haha.. aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Ah! kenapa aku dimobilmu? Kau menculikku?" jawab Kushina yang langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Minato menyadari itu, namun ia hanya mengikuti arus saja "kau pingsan. karena tidak ada yang membantumu, jadi aku bawa saja. Toh tujuanku kesana juga mencarimu"

"eh..? apa lagi sekarang..?" Tanya Kushina dengan mimic khawatir.

"biar kujelaskan" Minato menatap Kushina serius "Saeko Nozomi, dia melakukan transaksi jual beli obat obatan terlarang dengan anggota organisasi yang kucari. Tapi, sekitar 2 hari ini, dalam pengawasanku.. kau muncul. aku tidak mengerti alasan mu selalu mencarinya. Kau juga sering mengatakan untuk menjauhi pria itu, kan?"

Kushina tersentak kaget "ba-bagaimana bisa..?"

"aku tahu semua kata yang kau peringatkan padanya. Keberadaanmu terlalu mencolok asal kau tau itu… tapi yang paling mencengangkan, kaulah yang pertama kali memanggil ambulance saat orang orang tidak tahu Saeko Nozomi-san telah ditusuk"

Kushina lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minato "berarti kau ada disana juga..?"

Minato hanya memalingkan wajahnya kedepan "begitulah.. aku selalu mengawasinya"

"ka-kalau begitu, kau juga tahu dia akan dibunuh?" Tanya Kushina penuh penasaran.

Minato mengangguk "yah.. aku tahu itu. Tidak kusangka kau berusaha menolongnya"

Tubuh Kushina gemetaran menahan amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal, "kalau begitu.. kau tahu dia akan mati, tapi kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya padahal kau bisa?"

"banyak Tanya. Wanita itu sudah melakukan tindakan criminal. Dia bisa menjadi umpan untuk ku. Dan sekarang berhasil. Kematiannya membuatku berhasil menangkap orang yang kucari-cari.."

Sebuah tinju melayang ke arah pipi Minato, tapi hanya dengan satu tangan, Minato mampu menahannya.. ia lalu melihat kesamping kearah Kushina. Matanya membulat melihat gadis yang meninjunya itu sudah mengeluarkan air mata.. lagi..

"kenapa..? padahal kau bisa… hiks! Kau.. bisa menyelamatkannya.. TAPI KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU.. KENAPA..!?" triakan Kushina membuat seisi taman memandangi mereka. Minato lalu berdiri dan memegang tangan Kushina.

"jika sudah waktunya dia mati, maka biarkanlah. Kematian tidak dapat dicegah, sekuat apapun usaha yang dilakukan" balas Minato yang membuat Kushina justru tambah menangis.

"aku tau itu, tapi.. entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja…"ucap Kushina pelan.

Minato mendengarnya tapi ia tetap diam. Mereka lalu pergi ke area parkiran.

_depan gedung "Unireal Park House" tempat apartemen Kushina, pukul 5.27 sore_

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan gedung apartemen elit. dari dalam, Kushina keluar dengan tergesa gesa. Minato pun ikut keluar dan menghentikan Kushina.

"kau berjalan terlalu cepat. Marah?" Tanya Minato tanpa nada sama skali.

Kushina lalu berbalik menghadap ke Minato dengan ekspresi tidak senang "marah? Ya! Aku marah.." ia lalu mendunduk "tapi… bukan marah padamu.. melainkan pada diriku sendiri"

Minato hanya mengeryitkan dahinya "aku tidak mengerti.."

Tangan kanan Kushina memegang tangan lainnya yang terlihat gemetar "aku marah.. karena aku terlalu lemah.. aku yang saat ini sangat lemah.. aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Saeko-san karena aku lemah.. karena itu aku marah.. aku membencinya.. aku tidak suka ini.. sangat menjengkelkan.. jika saja.. jika saja aku lebih kuat.. mungkin Saeko-san bisa_"

"sekuat apapun kau, kematian tetap tidak dapat dicegah" potong Minato dingin.

Kushina mendogakkan wajahnya melihat Minato yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "a-ap_"

"kematian tidak bisa dicegah.. jika kau kuat apa kau yakin bisa menyelamatkannya.. selain itu.. kau tidak bisa berpikir.. alasan kenapa dia harus mati?.. dan juga… apa dia ingin diselamatkan..? jangan egois..!" ucap Minato memotong perkataan Kushina lagi yang kini terdiam seribu kata.

"aku menemuimu sebenarnya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal.. tapi melihatmu ini membuatku malas.." Minato lalu memberikan sebuah kartu pada Kushina. "ini kartu namaku.. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi aku" Minato lalu berjalan memasuki mobil sportnya. Perlahan mobil itu mulai meninggalkan Kushina keluar dari kompleks gedung itu dan menghilang setelah lewat di gerbang keluar.

Kushina lalu melihat kembali kartu itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat jabatan pria tadi yang sama skali namanya tidak ditahu Kushina. "Mi-Minato Namikaze… seorang inspektur.. terlebih dia memiliki kewenangan 'sky'…" Kushina lalu cepat cepat memasukan kartu nama itu ke saku jas sekolahnya. "apa aku terlalu mencolok. Aku sedang berurusan dengan Seseorang seperti dia…"

Kushina mulai melangkah memasuki gedung "ini gawat…!"

_"Osamu Café, open 24 hours", pukul 07.25 malam_

Pengunjung di kafe ini terlihat ramai saat memasuki malam hari. Dari anak anak, mahasiswa, hingga orang tua ada disana. Diantara mereka, terdapat dua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan tengah berbincang serius. Tidak lain mereka adalah Jiraya dan Minato.

"jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan Minato.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku disini sendirian hanya untuk mengejar seorang gadis? Jangan jangan.. kau ingin melakukan itu padanya? Wah wah.. ternyata mantan muridku sudah_"

"BUKK" segera sebuah buku menu melayang diwajah Jiraya dan menciptakan benjolan besar didahinya.

"hentikan leluconmu itu.. ero-sensei!" ucap Minato sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"ah… kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya.. baiklah.. sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa seorang Minato Namikaze lebih tertarik pada gadis SMA biasa daripada kasusnya sendiri?" tanya Jiraya yang mulai serius.

"gadis itu.. Kushina Uzumaki.. kupikir hanya kebetulan, tapi.. dia selalu muncul saat ada seseorang meninggal.. baik itu kecelakaan atau dibunuh.. aku hanya menganggap itu biasa saja karena profilnya tidak menunjukan keanehan.. hingga sejak dua hari yang lalu.. gadis ini memperlihatkan hal yang tidak biasa.." jelas Minato dengan wajah serius.

Alis Jiraya mengkerut "maksudmu..?"

"mulai dua hari yang lalu, dia mendekati Saeko Nozomi yang berada dalam pengawasanku.. dia seakan akan memperingatinya kalau Saeko Nozomi akan dalam bahaya besar kalau terus berada didekat pria yang sudah kutangkap.. Kushina Uzumaki ini selalu muncul untuk memperingatinya.. bahkan saat tragedi kemarin, dialah yang pertama kali sadar kalau Saeko Nozomi sudah ditusuk.. dan saat tadi aku bersamanya, dari raut wajah dan perkataannya sudah memberitahuku secara langsung kalau Kushina Uzumaki sudah mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi.. pertanyaannya adalah.. bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Sekarang gadis itu, sudah berada di tengah garis antara musuh atau teman" jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"aku tidak menyangka akan hal itu.. ternyata pengamatanmu sudah sejauh ini ya.." balas Jiraya.

"sudah kukatakan kan.. kalau dia selalu muncul saat ada seseorang meninggal" Minato lalu meletakan selebaran potongan koran didepan Jiraya "lihatlah yang kulingkari ini"

Jiraya membulatkan matanya "i-ini kan.."

"ya! Itu adalah selebaran koran yang meliput beberapa orang meninggal di Tokyo akhir akhir ini. Dan yang kulingkari itu adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Gambar di koran ini diambil saat terjadi kecelakaan, atau pembunuhan. Dan entah kenapa, wajah gadis itu selalu saja muncul diantara kerumunan warga. Jika ku perlihatkan lebih banyak lagi.. mungkin aku membutuhkan dos besar untuk membawa potongan koran lainnya"

"se- sejak kapan dia mulai muncul?" tanya Jiraya terbata.

"sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku ragu, mungkin saja dia sudah muncul dari sejak lama.. aku belum mendapat banyak informasi.. tapi pertanyaan terbesar adalah_"

"bagaimana dia bisa berada disetiap tempat orang yang meninggal.. bukan? Tadi kau bilang sedang bersamanya.. lalu.. kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja?" tanya Jiraya.

Minato memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan dengan raut wajah aneh "aku tidak suka bertanya padanya.. dia terlalu lemah.."

Mata Jiraya menyipit "bukan kau tidak suka karena di lemah.. tapi karena kau khawatir padanya karena dia lemah.. kan..?" tanya Jiraya menggoda sedang yang ditanya hanya diam.

Jiraya lalu bersandar pada kursinya "sudah kodratnya seorang wanita lemah.. karena itulah.. kita para pria ada untuk melindungi mereka" sambungnya.

"RRrrrr…!" Minato lalu mengambil handphone nya yang bergetar dan melihat nomor tidak dikenal memanggil.. dia lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya "halo.." ucapnya.

" _ **Minato-kun! Ini Kushina Uzumaki.. tolong aku!"**_ ucap sesorang dari sebrang yang ternyata adalah Kushina dengan nada panik.

Minato langsung berdiri "dimana kau sekarang..?!" tanya Minato dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" _ **BREMM.. BREMM!"**_ terdengar suara mesin sensor dari sebrang membuat mata Minato membulat "katakan dimana kau sekarang..!" pinta Minato yang sudah sama dengan berteriak.

" _ **aku disekolah.. kumohon cepatlah.."**_ jawab Kushina dengan nada bergetar. Mendengar itu, Minato langsung pergi keluar kafe menuju mobil sportnya tanpa menghiraukan Jiraya yang terus memanggilnya.

Dengan cepat minato melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedang Jiraya hanya terpaku didepan pintu kafe. "apa yang terjadi..?"

.

.

 **TBC~ SEE YOU NEXT TIME READERS… ^-^**


	2. masa depankematian

**hai hai! milda come back.. kali ini mempersembahkan chapter 2 yang dipenuhi cairan merah.. ayo tebak apa? saus tomat?.. bukan! yuk cari tahu di_ BUKK_ bawel amat ni author.. kata pembuka aja udah kayak acara di tv tv.. saya sebagai sekretaris khayalannya mempersilahka readers untuk membaca.. silakan dinikmati..**

 **Sebelumnya:**

Kushina lalu melihat kembali kartu itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat jabatan pria tadi yang sama skali namanya tidak ditahu Kushina. "Mi-Minato Namikaze… seorang inspektur.. terlebih dia memiliki kewenangan 'sky'…" Kushina lalu cepat cepat memasukan kartu nama itu ke saku jas sekolahnya. "apa aku terlalu mencolok. Aku sedang berurusan dengan Seseorang seperti dia…"

Kushina mulai melangkah memasuki gedung "ini gawat…!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mikoto Uhera, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Guys, Naruto is from Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre in this part: Drama, action, horror**

 **Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Readers, Milda hanya membuat cerita dari imajinasi aja ya.. bukan realita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Girls of Future Past-**

" **Chapter 2: masa depan = kematian"**

Kushina mulai melangkah memasuki gedung "ini gawat…!" langkahnya semakin cepat tanpa menghiraukan pegawai yang menyapanya.

Gadis bersurai merah itu memasuki lift, dan naik ke lantai 3. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia langsung berlari dan berhenti didepan pintu dengan nomor '023'. Kushina mulai merogoh kantung jas sekolahnya mengambil kunci. Cepat cepat ia masuk dan menutup sangat keras pintu apartemennya itu.

 **BLAMM..**

Kushina duduk diatas ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya "apa ini… setelah satu masalah menimpaku, dua masalah langsung datang menyusul.." ia lalu melepas tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran Queen size itu.

"tadi.. aku melihat kematian lagi.. kematian di sekolahku.. malam ini.. apa aku harus meminta bantuan Mikoto ya…" ucapnya dengan nada resah

_'ini kartu namaku.. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi aku'_ Kushina mengingat kembali perkataan Minato setelah ia memberikan kartu namanya. "tidak mungkin aku meminta bantuan bule itu.." ia berhenti sejenak "bule..? tapi namanya asli orang Jepang"

Cahaya Mentari sore memasuki ruang apartemen Kushina melalui jendela kaca sebesar dindingnya itu. Kushina sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan langsung menutup wajah ayu itu dengan lengan kanannya.

"terakhir kali.. aku gagal menolong Saeko-san… apa aku bisa menyelamatkan seseorang kali ini… apa aku harus mencoba meski kutahu semua itu akan sia sia…"

 **Drrrtt**

Kushina langsung bangun dan mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar. Ia merogoh kantung samping tasnya dan menarik sebuah benda segi panjang dengan hiasan gantungan boneka kelinci lucu dipinggirannya. Gadis itu lalu mengetuk pelan dan meletakannya di telinga.

"moshi.. mos_"

" _ **KUUUU…. CHAAANNN!"**_

Kushina langsung menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya sejenak. Merasa sudah tidak ada triakan lagi, ia lalu merapatkan benda itu ke telinganya kembali.

"Mikoto.. jangan berteriak begitu.. telingaku jadi sakit tau…" tutur Kushina

" _ **maaf-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa? Temanku bilang kau habis pingsan tadi.. lalu-lalu, katanya ada bule yang langsung membawamu pergi.. dimana kau sekarang?"**_ sahut suara gadis bernama Mikoto itu dari seberang.

Kushina tersenyum paksa "ah~ itu.. aku tidak apa-apa kok, udah di apartemen.. siapa yang memberitahumu?"

" _ **temanku.. namanya Nanami.. nama yang bagus kan.."**_

Kushina merasa nama itu tidak asing di kepalanya "um.. nama yang bagus.. apa dia temanmu yang berambut pirang dengan body slim itu?" Tanya Kushina penasaran

" _ **bukan-bukan.. dia siswa pindahan.. berambut biru pendek dengan body small.. imut kan…?"**_

_'berambut biru pendek dengan body small..'_

 **Degg!**

Dada Kushina langsung berdetak kencang. Senyumannya pudar seketika. Keringat meluncur di pelipisnya.

" _ **kau tahu Ku-chan.. Nanami bakalan ditembak sama senpai klub basket sore ini lhoo.. hebat kan.. baru pindah aja udah ada yang berani nembak.. sayangnya.. Nanami orangnya pemalu, jadi aku dan yang lain harus segera pulang biar dia bisa berduaan di sekolah gitu.."**_

"jangan.." gumam Kushina pelan.

" _ **um? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"**_

'yang kulihat tadi sore, gadis itu.. Nanami, akan mati malam ini.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?' tanya Kushina dalam hati 'yang penting, Mikoto tidak boleh terlibat..' batinnya "eto.. Mi-chan.. bisakah kau membelikanku sesuatu?'

" _ **apa?"**_

"belikan aku ramen ya.."

" _ **boleh sih.. ramen yang kau suka di Ichiraku itu kan?"**_

"i-iya.. benar.. yang itu.."

" _ **tapi aku bakalan pulang telat nanti, gimana?"**_

"tidak apa apa.. kutunggu ya.. .."

" _ **jaa…"**_

Dan pembicaraan itu pun berakhir diiringi bunyi "tut.. tut" Kushina sedikit meremas handphonnya. Permata lavendernya terlihat sendu. Pikirannya melayang bagai kaset yang diputar ulang. Kushina mengingat kembali apa yang ia lihat sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Saat disekolah tadi pukul 3 sore. Kushina tidak bisa pulang dengan Mikoto, teman satu apartemennya, karena Mikoto sedang rapat OSIS. Kushina memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dan melihat segerombolan siswi mengerumuni Minato di gerbang.

Seorang gadis berambut biru lewat disampingnya. Tidak lain adalah Nanami. Saat Kushina berbalik, menghindari Minato yang datang, tidak sengaja Kushina menyentuh lengan seragam Nanami. Dan dari situlah dia melihat masa depan… bukan! melainkan kematian Nanami. Dan setelah itu Kushina jatuh pingsan. Karena tidak ada yang menolongnya, akhirnya Minato membawa Kushina masuk di mobilnya.

Gadis yang masih memakai seragamnya itu berpikir keras "jam 6:57, senpai klub basket akan mati. Ada seseorang yang membunuhnya dengan menggunakan sensor. Seorang pria berkacamata. Usianya sekitar 20-an. Sepertinya yang dia kejar sebenarnya adalah Nanami-senpai. Di koridor sekolah dekat perpustakaan. Nanami juga akan mati. Sekitar jam 7 lewat." Ia lalu memasukan handphone-nya kedalam saku jas sekolah dan mulai berdiri, pergi ke arah pintu.

Sekilas, Kushina melihat jam dinding " sudah jam 5 lewat 40 menit… semoga masih sempat" dan ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **_sekolah, pukul 06:15_**

Kushina memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia melirik tempat pos satpam sekolahnya. "tidak ada yang jaga.. security nya kemana?" gumam Kushina sambil terus berjalan masuk.

Sekolah saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Benar-benar sangat sepi. Tidak seperti saat masih siang. Sekolah sangat ramai dan juga terlalu ribut.

Saat ini disana, Hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan karena sekolah sedang menghemat energy. Bahkan saat jam 8 malam nanti, semua lampunya akan langsung dimatikan.

Kushina memasuki gedung. Disana terdapat banyak loker tempat siswa biasanya mengganti sepatu. Dia lalu melewati pintu kaca masuk kedalam gedung bagian depan, semakin berjalan masuk. Sepintas, ada bayangan seseorang lewat di depannya. Kushina mulai merasakan getaran dalam sekujur tubuhnya. Takut. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dengan kaki gemetaran, Kushina berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong yang dilewati sosok itu.

Kushina terus mengikutinya hingga ke samping sekolah tempat gudang berada. Ia terus mengintip sosok itu yang masuk ke dalam gudang. Masih sepi seperti biasanya. Namun,

 **BREM! BREMM!..**

Kushina langsung menutup mulutnya. 'gudang itu.. bukannya itu tempat tukang kebun sekolah menyimpan alat alatnya… termasuk mesin sensor'

Dengan kaku Kushina mulai berjalan pergi. Namun na-as, tidak sengaja ia menendang kaleng soda. Bunyi yang cukup keras untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya. Kushina mulai mendengar suara mesin itu semakin dekat. Ia melihat kebelakang, dan benar saja.. sesosok pria tinggi berkacamata sudah berdiri di belakangnnya.

"ah! Ada saksi mata rupanya" ucap pria itu.

Kushina terkejut bukan main.. pria itu adalah guru fisika di sekolahnya "Kabuto-sensei…!" tanpa berpikir panjang, Kushina langsung berlari.

"tunggu! Jangan lari.. ANAK NAKAL!" triak pria bernama Kabuto itu sambil membawa mesin sensornya.

Kushina terus berlari. Ia melihat ada alat pemadam kebakaran dan langsung mengambilnya. Kushina berhenti dan berbalik. Disaat yang sama, Kabuto ikut berhenti juga.

"jangan mendekat!" pinta Kushina dengan tangan gemetaran.

Kabuto tersenyum meremehkan "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" ucapnya sinis.

"sebelum kujawab.. se-sebaiknya Kabuto sensei harus menjawab pe-pertanyaanku dulu" kata Kushina gugup.

Kabuto sedikit menaikan alisnya "hah? Apa?" balasnya malas.

"ke-kenapa Kabuto sensei ingin me-membu-membunuh Nanami?" tanya Kushina gelagapan.

"hah? Bahkan kau juga tahu siapa yang ingin kubunuh.. a- ahaha HAHAHA… hebat hebat.. tidak kusangka untuk siswi yang terasingkan, kau hebat juga.. baiklah, sebelum kau mati akan kuberi tahu sesuatu.. sebenarnya.. aku dan Nanami, kami berpacaran.. dan dia? justru terang terangan akan menerima pria lain didepanku..? tidak tidak… sebelum itu terjadi.. aku akan membunuhnya dengan pacarnya itu.. hahaha" tatapan Kabuto lalu berubah menjadi serius.

 **BREM! BREM!**

Pria berambut silver itu langsung melompat maju dengan mengarahkan sensornya ke arah Kushina. Reflek, gadis itu langsung melempar tabung pemadam kebakaran yang sedari tadi ia pegang. alhasil, asap mengepul dimana mana. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Kabuto lalu mengibas ibaskan sensornya hingga asap itu sedikit menghilang. Ia melihat Kushina yang ternyata sudah berlari jauh didepannya.

"tch!" dengan cepat, Kabuto lari mengejar Kushina.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu berlari tergesa gesa. Sedang Kabuto terus mengejarnya, Kushina melirik jam di ponselnya 'jam 6 lewat 25 menit.. aku harus cepat' batinnya sambil terus berlari menuju perempatan lorong dihadapannya. 'tempat kematian mereka itu di depan ruang perpustakaan.. jika belok kanan menuju perpus, maka aku harus ke kiri.. aku harus menjauhkan Kabuto-sensei dari mereka' pikir Kushina dan langsung berbelok kekiri.

Kabuto terus mengejar Kushina. Ia melihat Kushina berbelok ke kiri. Senyum liciknya sedikit mengembang "kau menemukan jalan buntu, tikus kecil.." gumamnya pelan. Kabuto berbelok kekiri. Memang benar, disana adalah lorong dimana sebelah kiri dan kanannya hanya ada sekitar 6 pintu kelas dengan ujung tembok yang sudah pasti jalan buntu.

Mata Kabuto menyipit karena jengkel. Ternyata, Kushina sudah memasuki kelas paling ujung yang entah mengapa pintunya tidak terkunci. Kabuto berlari kencang bagai singa yang tidak ingin melepas mangsanya. Ia lalu mengerem paksa lajunya menciptakan bunyi decitan yang cukup nyaring. Kabuto langsung berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Sekilas ia melihat helaian benang merah telah keluar melalui jendela kelas yang juga terbuka.

"tch!" kabuto menggertakan giginya kala ia melihat Kushina sudah berlari jauh menuju taman belakang sekolah setelah melompat dari jendela kelas. "tidak kusangka larinya cepat juga"

 **-at the mean time-**

'untung saja aku sudah terbiasa di kejar anjing liar' pikir Kushina sambil melap keringatnya di dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia lalu berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat masam ketika melewati sebuah papan peringatan, pasalnya setelah keluar dari jendela, tanah yang ia injak adalah tanah yang dipenuhi rumput terawat. Dan papan peringatan tadi, adalah papan bertuliskan "dilarang menginjak rumput ini". Dia hanya menghiraukannya dan membuang jauh jauh pikiran akan dihukum karena melanggar banyak peraturan sekolah saat ini.

'yang paling penting adalah mencari Nanami-senpai' pikirnya. Lalu Kushina menemukan sebuah pintu yang sering dipakai tukang kebun sekolah. Ia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan pelan agar langkahnya tidak terdengar dan pergi menuju tangga berniat naik mencari Nanami di lantai dua.

 **Drap.. drap..**

ia langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari atas tangga. Dengan cepat, gadis yang sudah ngos-ngosan itu bersembunyi dibawah tangga. 'security?' batinnya.

Suara langkah itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kushina sedikt memunculkan kepalanya untuk melihat security yang biasanya memeriksa sekolah saat malam hari. namun… matanya terbelalak kaget. Bukanlah security, melainkan seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan tubuh kecil seperti anak smp yang muncul.

"Na-Nanami?" kushina cukup terkaget. Rasa perih di dadanya kembali lagi saat ia mengingat apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu dan pacarnya malam ini.

"Nanami-senpai!" Kushina segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mendekati gadis bernama Nanami itu yang sedikit terkejut karena kemunculan tiba tiba Kushina.

"e-eh! Ah~ kukira security.." katanya sambil menyapu dada saat tahu bahwa siswi lain yang muncul. Kushina langsung memegang tangan Nanami.

"ayo pergi dari sini" pinta Kushina dan langsung menariknya. Namun langkahnya tertahan karena Nanami tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"ano.. maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya Nanami dengan nada imut seperti anak kecil.

Kushina sedikit menundukan wajahnya "aku… adik kelasmu.. Kushina Uzumaki dari kelas 2B. dan juga.. teman dari Mikoto Uhera"

Kushina bisa melihat raut wajah was was Nanami berganti sebuah senyuman "heh.. temannya Mi-chan rupanya.. aku tidak tahu kalau Mi-chan berteman dengan adik kelas.."

"sekarang ayo keluar, Mikoto sudah menunggu" pinta Kushina

"tapi.. aku sedang menunggu pacarku. Dia tadi pergi ke toilet. Aku terus terusan mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Sekarang aku jadi berharap toilet di sekolah ini hanya ada satu.. hehe.." kata Nanami dengan polosnya.

"Nanami-senpai keluar saja.. Mikoto bilang dia tunggu di café yang biasanya. Biar aku yang mencari pacar senpai" usul Kushina.

"eto.. Kushina-chan..kan? maaf tapi aku juga mau mencarinya" balas Nanami ragu ragu.

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan embel embel –chan, rasa perih di dadanya semakin kuat. "senpai.. aku mohon.. cepat keluar dari sekolah ini"

Nanami yang terlihat ragu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kushina "gomen.. aku tidak bisa.." dia lalu mulai berjalan.

"kau tidak mengerti senpai.. aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu!" dan perkataan Kushina kali ini langsung menghentikan langkah gadis berambut biru itu.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nanami tanpa memutar tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"malam ini.. senpai dan pacar senpai akan_" Kushina meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan kebenaran itu.

Nanami lalu membalikan badannya melihat Kushina yang masih memunggunginya "akan apa?"

"i-intinya karena hubungan senpai dengan Kabuto-sensei telah membuat kalian dalam bahaya" jawab Kushina.

Nanami terbelalak kaget "ba-bagaimana bisa_"

"kalau senpai tidak ingin bahaya itu datang.. cepatlah keluar dari gedung ini.. atau setidaknya bersembunyilah. Berjanjilah untuk tetap disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mencari pacar senpai" ucap Kushina memotong kata Nanami. Ia lalu berbalik berjalan melewati gadis bertubuh kecil itu sambil menunduk "aku serius.. senpai!"

Nanami tetap mematung di tempatnya. Tatapannya bukan kosong melainkan seperti tatapan orang yang sedang berpikir keras. "ba-bagaimana bisa.. dia tahu hu-hubunganku dengan Kabuto" gumam Nanami terbata. Ia lalu tersadar akan sesuatu "aku harus mencari Hase-kun" dan saat Nanami hendak mengikuti Kushina, gadis dengan permata lavender nan indah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

 **-skip time-**

Kushina berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong sekolah. Di depannya tampak dua pintu berdekatan dengan diatasnya tertulis toilet. Kushina mengetuk salah satu pintu yang bergambar pria "ada orang di dalam"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Kushina langsung membuka pintu itu. namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa apa karena lampu toiletnya mati semua. Kushina menutup kembali. Kalau dipikir pikir, berada di sekolah saat ini seharusnya membuat ia takut. Nuansanya sangat menyeramkan. Kesunyian yang mengganggu, rasa dinginnya malam yang menusuk, ditambah hanya beberapa lampu menyela. Seakan akan sekolah elit ini telah berubah 360 derajat menjadi sekolah angker.

Tapi dibanding rasa takut, Kushina lebih merasa khawatir. "aku harus menyelamatkannya" gumam Kushina. Ia lalu mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi berada di saku jas sekolahnya. 'tuk' ponsel itu langsung menyala. Mata Kushina langsung membulat tatkala melihat waktu yang ditunjukan oleh ponselnya itu.

"6.. lewat 57.." dan Kushina langsung mengambil seribu langkah. Tidak perduli jika security menemukannya nanti. Yang ada dalam benaknya kini, menuju pepustakaan 'pacar Nanami senpai.. akan segera_ aku harus cepat.." keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Rasa takut kini meraja lela diseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa takut kehilangan seseorang.. lagi.. tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, dia harus segera sampai di depan perpustakaan sebelum jam tujuh atau Nanami juga akan…

tewas…

Kushina terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya. Melewati beberapa lorong, koridor, dan kelas kelas. Letak Perpustakaan berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, sedang ia saat ini berada di bagian belakang sekolah. Kushina melajukan langkahnya memasuki gedung bagian tengah sekolah. Ia lalu melihat lagi ponselnya '6:59' itulah angka yang terukir di layar kotak segi panjang itu.

 **KYAAA…!**

Mata Kushina membulat. Dia terkejut bukan main. Gejolak perasaan di dadanya semakin menjadi jadi saat mendengar triakan seorang gadis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di iringi keringat dingin yang terus meluncur di wajah pucatnya. Akankah ketakutan terbesarnya benar benar terjadi..

 **-skip time-**

Nanami tetap mematung di tempatnya "aku harus mencari Hase-kun" dan saat dia hendak mengikuti Kushina, gadis dengan permata lavender nan indah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"kemana dia tadi?" Nanami berjalan menuju perempatan lorong di depannya. Menengok ke kiri dan kanan, namun sosok adik kelas yang baru saja ia temui tersebut tidak ada dimana mana. "menghilang? Secepat itu?" kepalanya sedikit di miringkan menimbulkan kesan imut yang akan siap membuat siapapun terpanah saat melihat pose Nanami saat ini. "ah! Aku baru ingat.. Hase-kun tadi bilang pergi ke toilet dekat perpustakaan.. bodohnya aku ini.."ucapnya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. Nanami melangkahkan kaki berkaos kaki hitam selutut itu menyusuri lorong yang agak gelap. Rasa dingin malam menerpa dirinya "kenapa aku agak takut ya… apa karena sekarang sekolah gelap begini.. atau karena perkataan Kushina-chan tadi?"

Nanami lalu mempercepat langkahnya. 'gomen Kushina-chan… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.. aku tidak bisa tetap diam disini.. firasatku sangat buruk..' batin Nanami yang kini sudah berlari melewati lorong demi lorong.

Gemuruh di langit berdetum keras memperingatkan makhluk dibawahnya bahwa ia akan segera menumpahkan tetesan airnya. Bintang bintang telah menghilang dari pandangan. Angin dingin terus berhembus. Nanami yang masih terus berlari sekilas melihat ke luar dari jendela kelas di sampingnya. Tidak terlihat jelas tapi sudah di pastikan kepulan awan hitam saat ini sedang berkumpul di langit Tokyo.

"NANAMI MILIKKU!" perhatian Nanami teralihkan pada triakan yang baru saja ia dengar. Laju larinya mulai berkurang lama lama menjadi berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Suara yang ia dengar tadi, adalah suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara berat khas pria berumur 20-an. Yang tidak lain adalah, "Ka..buto.." gumam Nanami pelan.

"Ka-Kabuto sensei.. tenanglah.." dan kini menyusul suara prian lain lagi yang langsung membuat mata gadis berambut biru pendek itu membulat sempurna "Hase-kun!" ucapnya kaget.

"BREM! BREMM!" jantung Nanami berdetak tidak karuan. Bukan karena ia habis lari, tapi kini terdengar mesin sensor menggema di telingannya. Terdengar sangat dekat. Terdengar dari arah.. perpustakaan.

"sensei.. apa yang kau lakukan!" Nanami berbelok tajam setelah mendengar bentakan pria yang baru saja jadian dengannya itu. dan saat ia berbelok. Terlihat jelas, pria yang ia panggil Hase-kun itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya saat ini, menghadap ke pria berkacamata di depannya yang sedang membawa mesin pemotong pohon itu yang tidak lain adalah guru fisika mereka, Kabuto.

"Hase-kun!" triak Nanami. Sedang yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah pucat. "Nanami.. lari!" pinta pria bernama Hase itu. Kabuto yang melihat kesempatan emas itu langsung mengangkat tinggi tinggi mesin bergerigi tajam di kedua tangannya.

Nanami terbelalak kaget melihat posisi kabuto yang langsung membuatnya takut bukan main "TIDAK…! HENTIKAN..!"

Kabuto memberikan sebuah ayunan dari samping terarah pada leher Hase. Hase yang menyadari itu langsung mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, ke arah Kabuto. Dan..

 **SRATTT..!**

Darah berceceran dimana mana… tampak kepala seorang pria yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya melayang di udara dan jatuh disamping seorang gadis berambut biru. Cipratan darah mengenainya. Matanya membulat, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Gadis itu adalah Nanami dengan bola yang mendarat disampingnya adalah kepala Hase. tubuh pria itu yang berada di depannya ambruk seketika. Memperlihatkan Kabuto yang tersenyum bahagia bagaikan iblis.

"BREM..! BREMM…!" suara mesin peng sensor menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah. Tampak hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala. Dari luar langit terlihat sangat Gelap, sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi peristiwa yang bahkan bintang dan bulan tidak ingin melihatnya.

Dari ujung, Kabuto muncul dengan alat sensornya yang terus berbunyi, mempertunjukkan cairan merah segar melengket di pisau pisau kecilnya. Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum keji melihat gadis didepannya gemetaran.

"bagaimana rasanya Nanami.. melihat pria yang kau cintai mati.. MATI..! HAHAHA!" tawa pria itu.

"KYAAAA….!" Triak gadis bernama Nanami itu histeris.

"ya.. begitu.. teriaklah.. sekarang.. MATILAH BERSAMANYA.. NANAMI..!" sensor itu diangkatnya tinggi tinggi lalu ia menghempaskannya ke tubuh gadis itu.

Nanami berteriak histeris sekencang kencangnya "JANGAAAN! AAAA…!_"

"CRATTT" darah terpancar bagaikan air mancur diantara tubuh gadis itu yang terpotong dua.

"MATILAH.. MATILAH UNTUKKU… HAHAHA…!" Kabuto terus tertawa memperlihatkan kepuasan di wajahnya.

"Nanami.. senpai~"

Tawa itu langsung terhenti saat didepannya kini berdiri gadis yang sedari tadi ia kejar. Permata lavender gadis itu membulat dengan tatapan kosong. terlihat dari warna matanya yang memudar. Tidak lain, gadis itu adalah Kushina. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat perih. Sebuah kata terus terngiang ngiang di kepalanya. ~"Kushina-chan… kan?"~ kata dari mayat di depannya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"aku terlambat.." ponselnya masih menyala menunjukan angka 07: 05. Kushina menatap nanar Kabuto yang terlihat kesal di depannya, lalu menatap sosok tubuh pria tanpa kepala lagi di belakangnya.

Kushina meremas ponselnya itu "kau.. tidak akan pernah.. DIMAAFKAN!"

 **CTARR!..**

kilatan petir menyambar gedung itu dan menghancurkan kaca kacanya. Kabuto langsung mundur melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan sensor itu. dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Kushina telah lari menjauh. "tch!" Kabuto berdecih kesal dan langsung mengejarnya.

Kushina berlari, lalu berbelok tajam menuju salah satu pintu yang diatasnya bertuliskan 2-B, yang tidak lain adalah kelasnya sendiri. Kushina masuk dan menutup pintu itu. ia mengambil kunci di sakunya dan mengunci pintu itu. ia jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu. Sebulir dua bulir tetesan air mata jatuh di pipinya. "aku gagal lagi" dengan berat kushina merutuk dirinya sendiri. Rasa perih di hatinya ini, kesedihan, amarah, takut, shock, menderita, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"BREM! BREMM!" suara itu membuat tubuh Kushina menegang. Suaranya sangat dekat. Kushina meraih ponselnya dan dengan susah payah menggerakan jarinya yang gemetaran untuk membuka kontak. Namun yang ada di daftar kontaknya hanya ada dua. satu bertuliskan "Mikoto Uhera", dan satu lagi bertuliskan "Kuil". Gadis itu memeluk lututnya pasrah. 'jika aku akan mati, aku pasti akan melihatnya' batinnya.

~"ini kartu namaku.. jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi aku"~

Mata Kushina terbelalak kaget, ia mengingat perkataan pria bule yang bersamanya tadi sore. segera Kushina merogoh kantung jasnya dan mendapatkan sebuah kartu berwarna putih dengan nama "Minato Namikaze" yang di ikuti profil pribadinya dari tanggal lahir, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, hingga nomor handphone.

Serasa ada matahari yang menghangatkan hari esoknya. Kushina mengetik nomor itu di ponselnya dengan cepat. Lalu ia menekan gambar telephone berwarna hijau "masuk" gumamnya senang.

" _ **halo.."**_ ucap seorang pria dari seberang dengan suara khas baritonnya.

Buru buru Kushina menjawab "Minato-kun! Ini Kushina Uzumaki.. tolong aku!" ucapnya dengan nada panik.

" _ **dimana kau sekarang..?!"**_ tanya pria dari seberang bernama Minato itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"BREMM.. BREMM!" terdengar suara mesin sensor yang sepertinya ada di balik pintu tempat kushina bersandar saat ini. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, terpaku dalam diam dengan tubuh gemetaran. Lalu terdengar suara tapak kaki yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

" _ **katakan dimana kau sekarang..!"**_ pinta Minato yang sudah sama dengan berteriak.

"aku disekolah.. kumohon cepatlah.." jawab Kushina dengan nada bergetar. Lalu pembicaraan itupun berakhir di iringi suara "tut..tut.." dari ponselnya. "hah~" Kushina langsung bernafas lega.

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu terbuka membuat Kushina telonjak kaget sangat terkejut. Bukan pintu tempat ia bersandar saat ini, tapi pintu yang berada tidak jauh darinya yang terbuka kasar. Kushina benar benar lupa kalau pintu di kelasnya ada dua. Kabuto muncul dengan tatapan sinis "akhirnya kutemukan juga kau.. tikus kecil..hihi"

Kushina langsung berdiri. Perlahan tangannya bergerak kebelakang meraih kunci yang masih terpasang di pintu tanpa sepengetahuan Kabuto. "se-sensei.. kenapa.. kenapa kau membunuh Nanami-senpai padahal kau mencintainya?" Kushina meneguk ludahnya, andai waktu bisa diputar ulang, ia tidak ingin menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.

Dan benar, kedua alis Kabuto turun. Decihan terdengar dari mulutnya. Kemudian sebuah senyum lebar yang lebih mirip senyuman iblis terukir di wajahnya "Nanami? Aku memang mencintainya.. kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan malam malam begini di sekolah, mereka ingin bermesaraan. Dan sejak aku melihat yang mereka lakukan tadi, rasa cintaku padanya berubah menjadi benci. Dia bilang pacaran denganku supaya bisa masuk sekolah elit ini? Yang benar saja.. wanita murahan itu tidak pantas hidup"

 **Cklek**

Kabuto yang mendengar suara itu kembali berdecih "tch! Sial*n! kau mengulur waktu rupanya"pria itu langsung berlari menuju Kushina. Dengan cepat, gadis itu melesat keluar. Rasa periih itu kembali lagi menyerangnya. Kushina terus berlari tak tentu arah. Perkataan Kabuto terngiang ngiang di kepalanya. Lalu wajah Nanami yang menyebut namanya, dan terakhir tubuh gadis kecil itu yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

 **BUKK!**

Tidak sadar Kushina tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh. Ia terjatuh di atas genangan air. Dan saat Kushina bangkit berdiri, permata lavendernya langsung membulat. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya melihat telapak yang penuh cairan merah kental itu. Kushina melirik seragamnya yang kini di penuhi bercak darah. Ia merasakan cairan itu juga berada di pipi kirinya. Kushina membalikan badannya, sebab ia jatuh, yang membuatnya kesandung.. adalah mayat seseorang yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya. Hanya saja dari kepala hingga perutnya, telah terbelah jadi dua dengan sangat sadis.

Kushina terduduk.. kali ini ia benar benar tidak bisa bergerak. "Nanami.. senpai.." gumamnya pelan. Akhirnya ia sadar, tempat ini adalah tempat pembantaian Nanami dan Hase. di depan ruang Perpustakaan. Entah mengapa ia bisa kesini. Kabuto muncul dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Dia terlihat sangat jengkel "sudah cukup kucing kucingannya.. kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur lagi" kata Kabuto dengan nada sinis. Lalu mesin itu, mesin yang dipenuhi bercak darah yang mulai mengering itu diangkatnya tinggi tinggi seperti ia akan memulai eksekusi yang sama dengan Nanami pada Kushina.

Sebuah sungai kecil mengalir di pipi putih pucat Kushina. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. 'aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi.. mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku mati' batin Kushina pasrah.

Sebuah senyuman iblis mengambang di wajah Kabuto "sepertinya kau lebih memilih ma_"

 **BUKK!**

Kabuto terlempar ke tembok di sampingnnya dengan sangat keras. Pasalnya barusan ia mendapatkan tendangan maut dari belakangnya. Kushina terkaget melihat pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu kini berdiri di depannya. "apa ini? Kau lebih memilih mati?" tanya pria itu jengkel.

"Minato.."menyebut namanya membuat mata Kushina berkaca kaca berusaha membendung air mata yang merembes keluar itu. dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Minato. namun pria dengan permata sapphire itu tiba tiba menariknya kencang ke pelukannya.

 **SRINGG!**

Kushina terbelalak mendengar suara benda tajam berlalu kencang di belakangnnya. Dan benar, Kabuto yang bersimbah darah dari kepalanya sedang mengayunkan sensor itu kearah Kushina. Andai saja Minato tidak menariknya tadi, munkin ia akan terpisah dari tubuhnya sekarang ini.

Minato melonggarkan pelukannya dan menarik Kushina ke belakangnya "sepertinya ada pembantaian sadis disini" katanya sambil melirik dua mayat di depannya yang bisa dibilang dalam keadaan 'tidak utuh lagi' itu. "tapi.. kau masih sangat amatir dibanding yang biasanya kulawan" sambungnya meremehkan.

Kabuto berdiri menghadap Minato. dia memegang kepalanya yang bersimbah darah. Kacamatanya juga retak "aku mendapat luka separah ini hanya karena sebuah tendangan. kau pasti bukan orang biasa. Siapa kau?"

Minato hanya terdiam tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat Kushina ia lepaskan untuk melihat jam di tangannya itu.

"rambut pirang dengan mata biru. Kau bukan orang Jepang, tapi dari cara bicaramu aku ragu harus memanggilmu turis. Bahasa Jepangmu sangat lancar" sambung Kabuto.

"…" lagi lagi Minato hanya diam sambil terus melihat jam tangannya. Kushina memegang jas selutut pria itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Minato meliriknya "tunggu sebentar lagi" bisiknya pelan. Kushina hanya menggangguk menjawabnya.

Melihat itu membuat Kabuto jengkel "tch! Aku tidak perduli siapa kau tapi.. karena sudah mengambil mangsaku, aku harus membunuhmu juga"

Mendengar itu membuat Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya "membunuhku? Penjahat kelas teri sepertimu tidak akan bisa. Lagipula, bukannya kau hanya ingin membunuh pasangan itu. kenapa Kushina harus masuk dalam daftarmu juga?" tanya Minato dingin.

"hah? Aku memang sedikit jengkel tapi.. biar kuberi tahu satu hal.. gadis di belakangmu itu.. meskipun dia mati, tidak akan ada yang perduli padanya. Untuk seorang siswa yang dianggap tidak pernah ada, siswa yang terasingkan.. aku sedikit kasihan padanya"

Kushina mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas Minato. pria dengan permata sebiru laut itu merasakannya namun hanya ia hiraukan. "menyerahlah.. Polisi sudah datang" dan benar, di detik itu juga, sirene Polisi dan Ambulance mulai datang saling bersahutan Memecah kesunyian malam itu. Minato mendorong Kushina menjauh kebelakang. Matanya menyipit menandakan keseriusan.

"sudah cukup! KUBUNUH KAU!" triak Kabuto maju dengan mesin sensornya itu. Minato menunduk dan memutar kakinya di lantai seperti sedang dance ala anak K-Pop. Tendangan itu mengenai kaki Kabuto dan membuatnya ambruk kedepan. Tidak ambil pusing, Kabuto lalu segera mengayunkan sensornya membuat Minato harus melompat ke belakang pria itu.

Sebuah senyuman licik mengambang di wajah Kabuto. Cepat cepat ia berdiri dan lari ke depan, ke arah Kushina. "BREMM! BREMM" Kushina terlonjak kaget melihat mesin itu semakin dekat dengannya. Sebuah ayunan melayang di depan gadis itu yang kini bergetar hebat.

 **DOR!**

"Akh!" Kabuto terjatuh di hadapan Kushina. Rintihan rasa sakit keluar dari mulutnya. Karena sebuah timah panas sedang bersarang dikaki kanannya saat ini.

Kabuto mencoba bangkit kembali. Matanya menyiratkan amarah dan dendam yang dalam. Kushina langsung terdiam melihat tatapan itu. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

 **BUKK**

"Akh!" tubuh Kabuto kembali menempel di lantai meskipun ia bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Bukan karena rasa perih akibat tembakan tadi. Tapi karena ada sesuatu yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Kabuto menoleh ke belakang. Matanya langsung membulat seketika dengan pupil bergetar ketakutan. Kaki kanan Minato menginjak belakangnya. Tapi yang membuat pria berkacamata itu takut adalah ekspresi Minato yang membelakangi cahaya menimbulkan kesan gelap pada dirinya dengan permata sebiru laut yang menyala bagaikan iblis. Ditambah pria bule itu sedang menodongkan handgun-nya, tepat ke arah Kabuto.

 **DRAP! DRAP!**

Dari ujung lorong, suara tapak kaki terdengar. Bukan satu atau dua orang, tapi suara segerombolan orang yang berjalan tidak teratur. Berbagai pancaran cahaya muncul, Kushina sedikit memicingkan matanya terkena silauan cahaya senter itu. suara langkah itu terhenti bersamaan cahaya yang diarahkan pada mereka-Kushina,Minato,Kabuto-

Kushina sedikit terkaget karena yang muncul adalah para polisi yang langsung mengarahkan senjata api mereka padanya. "jangan bergerak! Atau kami tembak" pinta salah satu dari mereka dengan nada tinggi. Mereka terlihat tidak bisa banyak bergerak di koridor kecil yang lebarnya hanya sekitar 3 meter ini. Kushina melirik kebelakang, matanya langsung membulat. Pria dengan kulit-Tan itu masih mempertahankan posisinya pada kabuto, bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk handgunnya.

"jatuhkan senjatamu!" triak salah satu polisi lagi yang sudah siap siaga.

"musnah" ucap Minato penuh tekanan.

"minato!"

 **DOR! DOR!**

.

.

.

 **TBC~ SEE YOU NEXT TIME READERS… ^-^**

 **minna, makasih udah baca ya,, ingat yaa.. reviuew kalian semua akan memberikan milda semangat yang luar biasa.. arigatou gozaimasu!_sambil nunduk 90derajat_**


	3. kebenaran kasus percintaanberujungtragis

Ok.. semuanya mari bertepuk tangan.. chapter dari GFP (Girls of Future Past) berlanjut kembali. Gomen! Buat para reader.. update-nya lama BUANGETTT. Tapi milda tahu kalau fanficlovers itu orang sabar semua kok.. iya kan? Lanjut, milda mau ngejelasin dulu tentang chapter kali ini. Biasanya kalau cerita dengan genre misteri, akan selalu menampilkan bagian akhir, yaitu penjelasan tentang berbagai misteri yang telah terjadi. Nah.. di chapter ini adalah penutup dari kasus yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya (walau menurut milda, chap.2 kagak ada misterinya sih). Karena itu chapter 3 memiliki lebih banyak dialoknya daripada penjelasan latarnya. Jadi mohon maaf banget… mungkin reader bakalan bosan nanti, soalnya yang dibaca hanya pembicaraan doang…

Tapi milda mau menegaskan satu hal, mumpung cerita ini memiliki mistery sebagai genre utamanya, so.. para reader harus cermat membacanya ya.. scroll yang lambat aja.. trus ada satu hal lagi, mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya, berbagai mistery akan bermunculan. Baik itu dari kasus yang ditangani Minato, atau mistery tentang kehidupan masing masing karakter.

Kata pembuka, udah. Kata penjelas, udah. Yosh! Minna! Waktunya membaca.. ittadakimasu…

.

.

.

Sebelumnya:

 **~sekolah 07:30 malam~**

Hujan yang turun sangat deras kini mulai mereda. Sekolah yang tadinya sangat gelap, kini semua lampunya menyala. Cahaya biru merah juga ikut menerangi halaman depan gedung sekolah terkenal itu. suara siren ambulans dan polisi saling sahut menyahut seakan akan mereka berduel siapa yang paling keras (*PLAKK: gampar authornya)

Beberapa polisi terlihat keluar masuk gedung bersama petugas medis. Sedang di salah satu ambulance, Kushina duduk di belakang mobil yang terbuka sembari mendapatkan pemeriksaan dari seorang suster. Matanya terlihat sendu bagaikan terdapat bendungan air mata di dalamnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada 3 orang pria yang terlihat sedang adu mulut. Tidak lain tentunya di antara mereka ada Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mikoto Uhera, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Guys, Naruto is from Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre in this part: Drama, romance, mistery**

 _ **Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, gaje, Tejo, sulit dimengerti.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Readers, Milda hanya membuat cerita dari imajinasi aja ya.. bukan realita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Girls of Future Past-**

" **Chapter 3: kebenaran kasus percintaan berujung tragis"**

.

.

.

"aku sudah bilang biarkan dia pulang. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya" kata Minato sambil menunjuk ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Kushina yang masih diperiksa.

Seorang pria berpakaian polisi disana mulai telihat bosan "tapi gadis itu adalah point utama dalam kasus ini, kami tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi. Kesaksiannya sangat diperlukan"

"Shukaku Nara-san, tolong mengertilah… Minato-senpailah yang sudah menelfon kalian tadi. Jadi terimalah permintaanya ini" kata salah satu pria lagi mulai menengahi. pria berbadan tinggi dengan rambut pirang panjang di kuncir kuda.

"darimana kau tau namaku? Oh, dari tadi aku belum tau kau siapa.. hoamm" Tanya polisi bernama Shukaku itu sambil menguap.

"tentu saja saya tahu anda. Seorang pemimpin regu pasukan khusus dari kepolisian" ucap pria kuncir kuda itu sopan "dan nama saya, Inoichi Yamanaka. Bawahan dari pria ini, Minato Namikaze" sambungnya sambil menatap Minato.

"dengar, aku yang akan mengambil alih kasus ini mulai sekarang" ucap Minato dengan nada tegas.

Shukaku memicingkan matanya "mengambil alih kasus ini dariku? Wewenang apa yang kau miliki sampai mengatakan itu. bukannya kau hanya seorang inspektur?"

Inoichi menundukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi aneh "tolong jangan tanyakan tentang wewenang yang dia miliki.."

Minato langsung merogoh kantung jasnya, lalu mengambil kartu namanya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Shukaku "maaf saja. Lencanaku tidak kubawa hari ini"

Sedang ekspresi Shukaku berubah drastis. Ia mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "jadi kau..seorang Skyer. Yah sudahlah, sebenarnya aku juga bersyukur kalau ada orang lain yang mau mengurus kasus membosankan ini" pria berambut nanas itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi "ganbatte.. Minato!"

"senpai~ kenapa kau tidak membawa lencana Skyer-mu?" Tanya Inoichi malas

"aku lupa menaruhnya dimana" jawab Minato singkat.

Pria pirang kuncir kuda itu langsung menepuk kepalanya "hah.. sudah kuduga.. hilang lagi.."

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, beberapa mobil mulai bermunculan. Orang orang keluar dari dalam. Ada yang membawa kamera, ada yang membawa mike, dan yang lain lagi terlihat melakukan persiapan diluar garis kuning pembatas polisi. Inoichi hanya biasa saja menanggapinya, tapi lain dengan Minato yang terlihat jengkel.

Kedua alis Minato turun "kenapa banyak wartawan disini?"

"mungkin karena kasusnya terjadi di sekolah ini. Konoha Senior High School kan adalah sekolah bergengsi. Kalau tidak salah pemiliknya itu_" dan penjelasan Inoichi terhenti saat mengetahui Minato sudah pergi meninggalkannya "SETIDAKNYA DENGERIN PENJELASANKU DULU!" triaknya.

Minato pergi menghampiri Kushina dengan langkah terburu buru. Dia lalu melepas jas panjangnya dan menaruh itu di kepala Kushina. Saking panjangnya, jas itu sampai bisa menutupi seragamnya. Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan Minato yang terkesan tiba tiba. Ia lalu menyalipkan tangannya di belakangnya, berusaha menyembunyikan sebuah buku kecil yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"a-ada apa.. Minato?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

Minato menatap suster disampingnya seolah meyuruhnya pergi. Karena mengerti, suster itu pun menyudahi pemeriksaannya lalu pergi membantu petugas medis lain. Minato kembali menatap Kushina serius "ada banyak wartawan disini. kau harus segera pergi"

"pergi? Tapi.. aku.." belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan kata katanya, Minato langsung menarik gadis itu meninggalkan gedung depan sekolah.

Mereka melewati pos satpam, dimana security yang berada disana sedang dalam introgasi petugas kepolisian. Kushina langsung terkejut "mereka ada disana? Sejak kapan?" meskipun dengan suara kecil, Minato tetap bisa mendengarnya. Seperti biasa, dia hanya diam memasuki area parkir.

BIP!BIP!

Sebuah mobil tampak terparkir disana dengan tidak teratur. Mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam. Tapi jangan salah. Mobil itu adalah hasil modifikasi Minato sendiri. Jadi kegunaanya sudah pasti berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

Mereka masuk. Didalam mobil, Kushina hanya bengong sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kushina, pasang sabuk pengamanmu" pinta Minato.

"…" sedang gadis itu masih terdiam tanpa respon. Minato lalu langsung mengambil posisi berusaha menggapai sabuk pengaman disebelah Kushina. Berhubung mobil ini agak sempit, Minato jadi harus sedikit menindih tubuh gadis disampingnya. Merasakan sensasi itu, Kushina terlonjak kaget luar biasa "Mi-Minato.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memasang sabuk pengamanmu" jawabnya datar sambil menarik sabuk coklat itu. setelah terpasang. Minato kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dan mobil pun mulai melesat menjauhi gedung sekolah menuju jalan utama.

 **~depan gedung "Unireal Park House" tempat apartemen Kushina, pukul 09:05 malam~**

Mobil sport Minato berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat sangat megah dan dihuni kelas elit. Minato sendiri sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa siswa SMA tinggal di gedung yang dipenuhi artis dan pengusaha kaya ini.

"arigato gozaimasu" ucap Kushina membuyarkan pikiran Minato, ia lalu turun dari mobil.

"biar kuantar sampai kamarmu" tawar Minato

"tidak apa.. Mikoto pasti sudah khawatir karena aku belum pulang"

"Mikoto?"

"ah.. dia teman sekamarku. Sekaligus kakak kelasku" tatapan Kushina berubah menjadi sedih "dia juga adalah teman dekat dari Nanami-senpai. Mayat perempuan tadi"

Minato menghela nafasnya lalu berkata"tidak usah dipikirkan. Kembalilah dan tenangkan kepalamu itu. biar aku yang mengurus semuanya" pintu yang terbuka itu lalu menutup kembali secara otomatis "sebaiknya jangan sekolah dulu" kaca mobil tertutup. Mobil mewah itu melaju meninggalkan Kushina yang terus berdiri disana hingga mobil Minato sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna biru muda polos, buku yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Di tengah buku ini tertulis ukiran huruf N&K. namun buku kecil itu, memiliki beberapa bercak darah di pinggirannya. Setetes ai mata turun menyebrangi pipi mulus Kushina. mulutnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun terasa susah baginya. "Na….. Nanami-senpai.."

 **~besoknya, gedung "Unireal Park House" apartemen No.023~**

Cahaya pagi menerawang masuk melalui jendela besar. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut merah yang masih tertidur diatas kasur ukuran queen size-nya itu. namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya. Gadis itu terlihat berkeringat dengan mata tertutup yang gemetaran. Dia lalu merubah posisi tidurnya beberapa kali hingga…

"KAA-CHAN!"

"Kushina? Kau tidak apa apa?" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang segera duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil menepuk nepuk pundak sahabatnya yang tiba tiba bangun itu.

Nafas Kushina terdengar tidak beraturan, ia lalu memeluk lututnya berusaha menenangkan diri "hah.. aku tidak apa apa Mikoto"

Wajah gadis bernama Mikoto itu terlihat sendu "mimpi ibumu lagi?"

Kushina hanya mengangguk sambil terus membenamkan kepalanya di lutut.

"Kuu-chan.. ayo makan, ramen yang kubeli semalam sudah dipanasin. Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju. Kita sudah hampir telat" pinta Mikoto lalu berdiri dan menarik lengan Kushina.

 **_gerbang masuk sekolah, pukul 06:45 pagi_**

"hah~ syukurlah tidak telat" kata Mikoto sambil meregangkan tangannya. ia lalu melihat ke samping tepat ke arah Kushina. "Kuu-chan ada apa? Kau masih murung pasti bukan hanya karena mimpi ibumu tadi kan.. oh, tadi malam kenapa pulang telat? Apa kau tahu khawatirnya aku semalam? Hampir saja kena marah Mito-sama" Mikoto menatap kembali Kushina. Ia sama skali tidak merespon, padahal biasanya kalau dibilang begitu pasti langsung minta maaf.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gedung, betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati beberapa lorong dipenuhi tali kuning pembatas disertai puluhan polisi yang berjaga. Banyak siswa berkerumun disana.

"hei, kau tahu.. katanya siswa baru dari kelas 12 dibunuh"

"ada satu lagi, senpai tim basket juga loh"

"sedang apa mereka di sekolah malam malam ya?"

"pelakunya udah ditemukan?"

"sudah! Tapi identitasnya tidak diberitahu polisi"

"katanya ada siswa kelas 11 juga terlibat"

"eh, seangkatan dengan kita.. kira kira siapa ya?"

"kurang informasi kalian! katanya yang mengurus kasus ini seorang skyer loh.. aku tadi lihat, rambut pirang, mata biru.. mirip bule, yang jelas ganteng banget"

"dasar"

Kira kira itulah yang menjadi bahan gosipan seluruh siswa Konoha Senior High School saat ini. Kushina yang tahu betul kejadian sebenarnya terkejut bukan main. Kejadian yang ia harap hanyalah mimpi, kini terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Bukan hanya dia, Mikoto juga tidak kalah terkejut.

"siswa kelas.. 12.." tubuhnya langsung menegang "Nanami~" Mikoto membalikan badannya berniat sesegera mungkin pergi ke kelasnya, namun terhenti oleh pegangan Kushina di tangannya.

"Mii-chan~" kata Kushina dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir di pipinya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mikoto yang mengerti tanda itu langsung melepas kasar genggaman tangan Kushina, berlari menuju ruang kelas tidak perduli dengan teguran orang orang di sekitarnya.

Mikoto berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Matanya membulat seketika menemukan bingkai foto teman terdekatnya di pajang didepan kelas dengan dikelilingi lilin dan bunga. "Na..Nanami..chan" gadis bersurai hitam legam itu berjalan terhuyung dan terjatuh di depan foto tadi. foto gadis berambut biru pendek yang sedang terseyum manis.

"ti-tidak mungkin.." Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ada siswa yang murung dan ada juga yang menahan tangis. "minna.. ini bohong kan.. Nanami hanya terlambat.. dia pasti datang sekolah.. pasti.." seisi kelas hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mikoto yang justru membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mendekati Mikoto lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan "Mikoto.. Nanami sudah meninggal. Dia tidak akan pernah datang sekolah lagi"

"bohong! Aku tidak percaya! Aku… hiks!" Jeritan dan tangis segera terdengar menggema di kelas itu. beberapa siswi di dalamnya kembali ikut menangis sambil mendekati dan memeluk Mikoto.

Sementara itu, Kushina jatuh bersandar pada dinding samping pintu kelas Mikoto. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. Kushina kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu bagai kaset yang terputar kembali secara cepat. Dengan kaki gemetaran, gadis itu berusaha berdiri bermaksud pulang. Memang seharusnya dia tidak sekolah hari ini.

Ia melewati kembali lorong menuju perpus yang dipenuhi garis polisi. Sepintas, diantara kerumunan siswi, Kushina melihat pria bule yang sudah menyelamatkannya disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato Namikaze, seorang yang memegang kewenangan 'sky' dibawah pengawasan PBB.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan cara berterima kasih untuk semua bantuan Minato padanya "sekarang.. bagaimana caraku berterima kasih padanya" ia berpikir jika menemui Minato sekarang, pasti akan kena amarahnya. Mengingat bahwa pria itu sudah melarangnya masuk sekolah hari ini. Tidak lama, pikiran Kushina terbuyarkan oleh sosok pria tinggi yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kushina Uzumaki kan? Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?" tanya sosok itu sambil tersenyum.

Kushina memandang pria itu dari kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dilihat dari wajahnya, pasti umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan. Memakai kemeja putih dilengkapi jas hitam, penampilannya sangat rapi. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang, mungkin karena itu di ikat kuda. Tapi rasanya, Kushina pernah melihat sosok pria ini "ano.. maaf. Kau siapa?"

"ah.. akan kujelaskan nanti" jawab pria itu kembali dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kushina. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. sekilas, Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Seperti tatapan menyelidik. Lalu ia palingkan wajahnya setelah seorang polisi disana memanggilnya.

 **~area parkir sekolah,07:00 pagi~**

Kushina dan pria itu berhenti tepat di samping sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Sport hitam bermerek yang harganya sudah pasti milyaran. Gadis itu sedikit heran di bawa ketempat parkir. Terlebih dengan puluhan mobil yang mengelilingi mereka. Tempat ini seperti persembunyian yang sempurna.

"maaf, tapi aku harus segera masuk. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai" kata Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

Pria itu berdehem sebentar "ehm! Sebenarnya aku diperintah Minato-senpai untuk membawamu kesini. Dia tidak bisa menemuimu langsung selama berada di dalam sekolah"

Kushina terhentak kaget mendengar nama Minato di sebut sebut. Rasa penasarannya semakin meninggi. Melihat itu, pria tadi melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya "namaku Inoichi Yamanaka. Bawahan dari salah satu Skyer bernama Minato Namikaze"

Permata lavender itu membulat se akan akan menyadari sesuatu "Inoichi, jadi kau yang semalam menghentikan sekumpulan polisi itu untuk menembak? Maaf, aku sangat takut semalam sampai sampai lupa berterima kasih."

Pria bernama Inoichi itu hanya tersenyum "ahaha.. tidak apa apa.. tapi aku juga sangat sibuk sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Tadi malam itu, saat Minato-senpai mau menembak pelaku, jujur aku sangat shock melihatmu menghentikannya. Untuk saja pelurunya nyasar ke jendela, kalau tidak.. aku jadi harus mengurus satu mayat lagi. Kau nekat juga, Kushina-san"

Tubuh gadis itu mulai menegang, mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya takut. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan pembunuhan keji, namun yang terbunuh tadi malam, adalah orang yang sudah memanggil nama depannya. Rasa perih dihatinya semakin besar jika harus mengingat gadis yang telah meninggal itu. "ano.. aku ingin berbicara dengan Minato" mohon Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Inoichi tersenyum lemah "aku tahu kau pasti sangat menderita. Tapi tenanglah, jika yang mengurus kasus ini Minato-senpai, aku jamin semuanya akan beres. Kalau kau ingin berbicara dengannya, tunggulah disini. sebenarnya dia juga ingin berbicara denganmu" pria itu menepuk pelan pundak Kushina "seharusnya kau jangan sekolah dulu"

ponsel Inochi tiba tiba berdering, melihat sebuah panggilan masuk, ia langsung mengangkatnya dengan wajah serius "ada apa Minato-senpai?" mendengar itu, Kushina sedikit penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan. Inoichi terlihat terkejut lalu menganggukan kepalanya tidak jelas. "baiklah" dengan kata itu, akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

"ada sedikit masalah. Sepertinya seorang siswi mencoba mengambil barang bukti yang masih tersimpan disana. Aku harus pergi" pria pirang itu langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Kushina yang kebingungan.

 **-skip time-**

Masih di tempat parkir yang dipenuhi puluhan mobil. Ada seorang siswi yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah mobil sport hitam. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu memilih bersandar di bagian samping kiri mobil yang tidak terkena sinar matahari. Sambil menggenggam ponselnya, ia terus memperhatikan jam yang tertera disana menunjukan pukul 08:25.

Hembusan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya. "hah~ kapan dia datang..?" kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kushina itu dengan nada lemah.

"kau disini rupanya"

Kushina terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. reflek ia langsung berdiri dan menemukan sumber suara berada di sampingnya. Namun karena cahaya mentari yang baru saja bangkit dari timur itu membuat matanya silau. Kushina sampai harus mengambil tasnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang digantikan sosok pria tinggi di depannya. Sosok berbadan kekar dengan setelan jas yang sudah kushina kenal pasti.

Kushina hanya bisa terpaku melihat tingkah pria itu yang melindunginya dari mentari pagi. Matanya langsung saja berkaca kaca "Minato…"

"aku sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya. Dan pelakunya, Kabuto.. dia sudah divonis hukuman penjara selama 10 tahun" jelas Minato datar.

Seakan kesambet petir entah darimana, Kushina langsung menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya menunggu pria ini sejak tadi.

Kedua alis Minato mulai saling bertautan "Kushina, bukannya tadi malam sudah kubilang kalau kau sebaiknya jangan sekolah dulu. kenapa kau_"

"aku ingin memohon sesuatu" potong gadis itu tiba tiba, membuat Minato terheran heran dengan prilakunya. "aku mohon!" sambungnya lagi. Kushina lalu menggengam tangan Minato erat, membuat pria itu terbelalak kaget. "aku ingin bertemu dengan Kabuto-sensei"

Ekspresi Minato berubah drastis menjadi dingin "tidak bisa" jawabnya mantap dengan penuh tekanan.

Tidak mau kalah, Kushina langsung memeluk tangan kanan pria itu. "apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas" pinta Minato sambil berusaha melepaskan Kushina.

"tidak mau! Aku tahu kita belum saling kenal, tapi kau adalah inspektur kan.. tugasmu adalah melayani masyarakat. Jadi, permintaanku ini hanya hal sepeleh bagimu kan. Apalagi kau ini Skyer" bela Kushina yang masih tidak mau lepas.

Minato tiba tiba berhenti dan terdiam "inspektur hanyalah sebuah nama yang harus dicantumkan di kolom pekerjaan. Dengan gelarku ini, aku bisa melakukan apa saja"

"makanya itu, pasti sangat mudah untukmu mengabulkan permintaanku ini kan?" tanya Kushina.

"sayangnya kau meminta pada Skyer sepertiku"

"hm? Apa maksudmu"

"tidak semua Skyer berhati mulia, asal kau tahu itu. diantara 5 skyer yang ada di dunia ini, bertemu denganku adalah kesialan bagimu. Apa kau tahu, aku ini bisa saja membuatmu menderita selama sisa hidupmu"

Mendengar kata kata itu, Kushina mulai murung "aku sudah menderita selama ini, Minato"

Permata Sapphire Minato langsung membulat tatkala melihat gadis itu sudah mengalirkan sungai kecil dipipinya "Kushina. Kau_"

"aku sudah menderita selama ini. Rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku teramat sangat perih. Ketakutan selalu menghantuiku. Semalam, aku hampir saja kehilangan harapan hidupku. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa makan ramen di ichiraku lagi. Kupikir aku tidak akan bersekolah lagi. Kupikir aku tidak akan kembali ke kuil lagi. Pikiranku suram saat itu. aku sangat lelah mempertahankan kau.. Minato.. hiks!" isakan mulai terdengar, Kushina lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri. berusaha menahan air matanya. Perasaan yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi, luntur seketika.

Minato terlihat sangat bingung. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka melihat pria itu kebingungan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik tubuh gemetaran gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. "maaf" dan kata itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut seorang Minato Namikaze.

Kushina yang terisak mulai mengeluarkan segala kesedihan yang ia miliki selama ini. Bayang bayang kematian banyak orang terus memasuki kepalanya. Ia lalu membalas pelukan Minato dan menanamkan kepalanya semakin dalam, hingga pria itu membulatkan matanya.

"aku takut.. sangat takut.. hiks! Rasanya menyakitkan.. Minato.." suaranya gemetaran, prilaku Kushina kini seperti anak kecil yang menangis setelah terjatuh.

Tatapan Minato sendu. Tangannya terangkat menuju puncak kepala gadis bersurai merah panjang itu. ia lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan "maaf" dan lagi, kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya Minato juga ikut merasakan kesedihan kushina. Mengingat beberapa saat lalu, dia sudah menemukan penggalan masa lalu Kushina yang tragis.

 **-flash back-**

 **~area parkir sekolah, dua jam yang lalu. Pukul 06:15~**

"Minato-senpai!" panggil Inoichi sambil berlari membawa sebuah berkas. Tempat itu masih agak sepi, dengan beberapa mobil polisi dan guru yang sudah terparkir.

Minato yang bersandar di depan mobil mewahnya itu hanya melambaikan tangan. "bagaimana? PR-mu sudah selesai?" tanya Minato datar

Inochi yang baru sampai, langsung membungkukan kepalanya dan menyerahkan berkas tipis itu. "maaf! Senpai, aku hanya bisa menemukan ini"

"hanya ini?" tanya Minato lagi sembari membuka satu persatu halamannya.

"haik' entah mengapa, banyak file yang segaja ditiadakan. Jadi sangat sulit mencarinya. Aku sampai harus turun lapangan langsung ke desa Uzushio. Kampung halaman Kushina Uzumaki"

"desa Uzushio.. maksudmu desa yang letaknya di ujung pulau itu?" tanya pria bule itu lagi dan dijawab anggukan kepala Inoichi.

"oh.. begitu ya.." mata Minato langsung menyipit saat membaca sekumpulan tulisan yang sudah digaris bawahi. "ini.."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi itu, inoichi mendekat dan membaca tulisan yang sama "ah.. ini.. aku juga agak terkejut.. kabar tentang kejadian ini hanya tersebar di desa Uzushio saja. Dan warganya menyebut kejadian ini, tragedi malam merah. Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu, terjadi pembunuhan keji di sana. Dan korbannya adalah.. orang tua Kushina-san.."

 **End flash back**

 **-skip time-**

Minato dan Kushina saat ini tengah berjalan di dalam gedung yang tidak biasa. Entah sudah berapa jeruji besi yang mereka lewati. Dengan penjagaan ketat dari pasukan gabungan kepolisian dan tentara. Sudah pasti mereka berada di rumah tahanan. Penjara khusus untuk orang orang berbahaya.

"kau yakin akan bertemu dengannya? Dia hampir membunuhmu dan kau tetap ingin menemuinya, Kushina?" tanya Minato memastikan. Namun masih tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Kushina tersenyum paksa "tentu saja. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan"

"terserah kau saja" kata Minato dengan nada malas

Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan dengan kaca besar yang terpampang di dinding. Kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan ruangan di sebelahnya. Ruangan itu terlihat agak luas karena hanya terdapat 1 meja persegi dengan 2 kursi saling berhadapan disana. Setiap sudut ruangan putih itu juga dipenuhi CCTV. Sudah dipastikan kalau ruangan mereka dan ruangan disebelah adalah tempat introgasi. Seorang petugas disana membuka pintu yang terletak disamping kaca transparan itu.

baru saja Kushina akan masuk, langkahnya terhenti oleh pengangan Minato dipundaknya "kau yakin? Ini belum terlambat"

gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu menurunkan tangan Minato dari bahunya "aku sangat yakin, dattebane" ia pun kembali melangkah masuk keruangan sebelah ditemani petugas tadi. Sesampai didalam, Kushina duduk di salah satu bangku, sambil melihat seluruh ruangan putih itu. dan pandangannya terhenti pada cermin besar di dinding. "ah.. mirip di film film.." gumamnya pelan.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Bukan pintu yang dilalui kushina tadi, melainkan pintu dari arah yang berlawanan. Muncul 2 orang petugas bersenjatakan lengkap bersama seorang pria berkacamata. Tangannya telah diborgol dengan sangat kuat. Pakaian yang ia kenakan hanyalah baju hijau polos dengan tulisan 'tahanan' di punggunggya. Ekspresi pria itu sangat tidak ramah saat melihat Kushina. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"wah, wah.. lama tidak bertemu ya.. siswi yang diasingkan, Kushina Uzumaki" kata pria itu dengan nada meremehkan

"Kabuto-sensei…" ucap Kushina pelan.

 **~ruangan sebelah~**

Pintu masuk terbuka, memperlihatkan Inoichi yang sudah ngos ngosan "senpai… kau disini?"

"um" balas Minato singkat sambil terus melihat ke arah kaca teransparan di depannya.

Inochi mendekat "kenapa kau disini sen_" katanya langsung terhenti melihat Kushina dan Kabuto sedang berbincang-bincang diruang introgasi. Serasa mengerti dengan situasi ini, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "oh ya, senpai.. cuaca tadi malam itu aneh ya.. padahal di ramalan cuaca tidak akan turun hujan, tapi semalam_"

"itu bukan cuaca biasa" potong Minato.

Lagi lagi Inoichi menghela nafas panjang. usahanya mengurangi ketegangan diruangan ini sia sia saja kalau Minato sangat serius "hah… kau benar. Cuaca semalam itu pasti dibuat seseorang. Menurutmu ada seseorang yang sengaja menggunakan cakra untuk mengganggu kita, atau.."

"itu tidak disengaja"

"maksud senpai?"

"aliran cakra yang kurasakan tadi malam terasa kacau. Karena itulah cuacanya berubah menjadi ekstrim"

"lalu ini ulah siapa? Orang orang dari organisasi itu?"

"bukan! Cakra yang sangat kacau, muncul dan menghilang secara tiba tiba. Cuaca ekstrim yang tidak terkendali itu, tidak sengaja dibuat.." permata blue-sea Minato menjadi semakin tajam "oleh Kushina"

 **~ruangan introgasi~**

Kabuto terlihat jengkel dengan kehadiran kushina di depannya. Pria berkacamata itu langsung berdecih. Mengingat kalau gadis itu hampir mengacaukan rencananya "tch! Apa maumu sekarang? Hah!" bentak Kabuto.

Kushina tersentak mendengar bentakan itu. tatapannya sendu "maaf, Kabuto-sensei. karena aku, sensei harus mengalami semua ini"

Sebelah alis Kabuto naik "apa maksudmu?"

"tatapan sensei waktu itu memang ingin membunuhku. Tapi aku tahu kalau sensei, terpaksa melakukannya kan?" Kushina memajukan badannya "sensei sangat menyayangi Nanami-senpai, tapi karena ia sudah berkhianat_"

"dia memang pantas mati" potong Kabuto dengan nada penuh tekanan.

Gadis itu terlihat masih berusaha menyanggah "tapi sensei_"

"DIA MEMANG PANTAS MATI! KAU DENGAR ITU!" triak Kabuto, lalu memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya yang di borgol.

2 penjaga di belakang kabuto langsung menodongkan senjata mereka. Alhasil, Kabuto yang masih emosian, perlahan mulai kembali ke posisi semula.

"Nanami-senpai tidak membencimu"

Pria berkacamata itu terbelalak kaget "berhentilah bermain main denganku Kushina Uzumaki. Cepat jelaskan tujuanmu datang kesini"

"aku ingin menjelaskan situasi yang dialami Nanami-senpai" mata Kushina mulai berkaca-kaca "sekolah kita melarang guru dan siswa memiliki hubungan. Lalu Nanami-senpai pindah sebagai murid baru karena bantuan sensei. tidak lama setelah itu, banyak guru yang mencurigai kedekatan kalian. sensei tahu kan, jika seorang guru ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan muridnya, maka guru itu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Kushina menghentikan kalimatnya, sembari melihat Kabuto yang hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"tidak mungkin…" gumam Kabuto dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Kushina mengangguk pelan "mm.. mereka mencurigai Kabuto-sensei memiliki hubungan dengan Nanami-senpai, dan berencana mengeluarkan sensei dari sekolah"gadis itu menjeda kalimatnya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru muda dari tasnya. Ia lalu memberikan buku dengan bercak darah itu pada Kabuto. "ini diary Nanami-senpai. Tulisan N&K ditengahnya itu pasti nama kalian berdua. Maaf, aku sudah membaca semuanya"

Kabuto dengan tangan gemetaran, berusaha mengambil buku itu. terlihat benar di wajahnya bahwa ia mengenali benda itu. "ini.. adalah hadiahku padanya… ka-karena sudah berhasil masuk sekolah" dipeluknya buku itu sangat erat di dadanya. Perlahan, sungai kecil sudah mengalir di kedua pipi pria itu. entah sudah berapa kali ia mengusap matanya, namun cairan bening itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Penyesalan yang luar biasa besar mulai menghantuinya. Memory mengenai gadis berambut biru pendek itu terus memasuki pikirannya. Membuat dada Kabuto sangat sesak. Rentetan kata maaf terus keluar dari mulutnya. "maaf… Nanami.. maafkan aku.. maaf"

Sedang Kushina, dia berusaha mati-matian menjaga agar bendungan di matanya tidak runtuh. Dengan berat, gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya "para guru mulai mencurigai hubungan Kabuto-sensei dengan Nanami-senpai, mereka berencana untuk mengeluarkan sensei dari sekolah. namun pembicaraan itu tidak sengaja didengar oleh Nanami-senpai. Akhirnya senpai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya, agar Kabuto-sensei bisa terus melanjutkan karir sensei sebagai seorang guru" dada gadis itu mulai sesak mengingat orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka telah tiada "Nanami-senpai terpaksa menerima senpai dari tim basket. Ia juga menyebarluaskan kabar tentang mereka sudah pacaran agar para guru tidak mencurigai sensei lagi. Lalu segala perkataan pedas tentang sensei yang ia ucapkan, itu semua agar sensei tidak mendekatinya lagi"

Dengan perasaan tidak karuan ini, Kushina menatap pria didepannya dengan senyuman tulus "Nanami-senpai hanya ingin minta maaf pada anda, Kabuto-sensei.."

Perlahan, Kabuto mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia pun mencoba untuk tersenyum "Kushina… trima kasih, sudah menyampaikan hal penting ini" Kabuto menundukan kepalanya "dan juga.. maaf, karena aku hampir membunuhmu"

"ti-tidak apa apa, Kabuto-sensei.. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pesan terakhir Nanami-senpai saja" jelas Kushina sambil memandangi buku kecil yang terus dipegang Kabuto.

"tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu?" tanya Kabuto dengan jelas setelah menyingkirkan segala kesedihannya.

"um? Apa itu?" tanya Kushina balik dengan ekspresi bingung.

"malam itu.. aku tidak sengaja merencanakan pembunuhannya. Tapi kau datang seakan akan kau sudah tahu semua itu akan terjadi. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kushina?"

Wajahnya menunduk, membuat kabuto penasaran. Sedang di ruangan lainnya, Minato dan Inoichi juga ikut penasaran, apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Kushina saat itu.

"ah.. kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak apa apa" kata Kabuto guna menghangatkan suasana.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin besar di ruangan itu. ia tahu kalau dibalik cermin ini, Minato sedang mengawasinya. Tidak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Kushina melihat pesan masuk yang bertuliskan:

'apapun jawabanmu, tidak akan mengubah segalanya' gadis itu tersenyum setelah melihat nama pengirim pesan itu, Minato Namikaze.

Dengan mantap, ia meluruskan pandangannya "maaf, Kabuto sensei. aku belum bisa menjawabnya"

sedang kabuto hanya menghela nafas saja "kan sudah kubilang tidak apa apa"

di ruangan sebelah, beberapa petugas mulai meninggalkan ruangan kontrol itu. Minato terlihat masih menggenggam ponselnya. Sedang Inoichi hanya berkacak pinggang.

"ah.. jadi ini kasus percintaan yang berujung tragis rupanya. Bagaimana menurutmu senpai?" tanya Inoichi. Sedang yang ditanya masih diam ditempat, terus memperhatikan kaca transparan didepannya dengan serius.

Inoichi hanya berdesah pelan lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Minato "aku akan pergi mengecek CCTV di sekolah itu dulu. kebetulan jaringan wifi ruang kontrol bagian barat sangat bagus. Jadi aku bisa meng hack sistem mereka dari sini"

 **-skip time-**

Matahari kini bersinar terang tanpa adanya gangguan awan disekitarnya. Bayang bayang hitam pun berdiri sejajar dengan bendanya. Panasnya hawa menyengat hari itu, terlebih disebuah wilayah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Disana hanyalah dihuni oleh beberapa bangunan yang dijaga ketat oleh tentara bersenjatakan lengkap.

Dari gedung paling depan, Kushina dan Minato terlihat jalan berdampingan. Tapi bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, dua orang polisi juga ikut dibelakang mereka. Minato diam diam melirik gadis disebelahnya yang sudah ceria kembali itu.

"seharusnya aku memeriksa buku itu" gumam Minato.

Ternyata kushina mendengarnya "tidak perlu!" kata gadis itu sambil menantap minato jengkel. "aku mendapat buku itu terselip di jas Nanami senpai dan mengambilnya" ia mengingat kembali kejadian saat malam itu. ketika Minato, Inoichi, dan seorang polisi lagi bernama Shukaku sedang berdebat. Petugas medis yang membawa mayat Nanami lewat didepannya, otomatis Kushina menghentikannya. Sekedar melihat senpainya untuk terakhir kali, Kushina justru menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang terselip di jasnya. Diam diam gadis itu mengambil buku tadi tanpa sepengetahuan petugas medis. Setelah itu ia kembali ketempatnya semula untuk pemeriksaan ulang oleh seorang suster.

"mungkin saja kau menaruh sesuatu di buku itu supaya Kabuto bisa kabur, atau.. membuat bom buku?" pikir Minato. dengan cepat sebuah tinju segera melayang ke bahunya "BUKK". Sedang Minato tidak merespon sama skali. Ia hanya menatap datar pelakunya yang tidak lain adalah Kushina.

"kau pikir aku bisa melakukan semua itu!" triak Kushina.

"begitu ya"

"tentu saja!"

"terserah. Taksimu sudah menunggu disana, cepat"

"eh?" Kushina langsung mematung ditempat. Pintu masuk tepat berada didepannya sekarang, dengan mobil taksi yang terparkir disana.

"tunggu apa lagi? Cepat, taksimu menunggu. Tenang saja, aku yang bayar" jelas Minato.

Kushina memandanginya dengan sedih "kau tidak mengantarku"

"aku masih ada urusan disini" jawab pria itu singkat

"oh.. begitu.. " Kushina lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kushina" mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis berambut merah panjang itu sontak langsung membalikan badannya. "jika butuh sesuatu, telfon aku" dan kalimat yang terucap dari Minato ini langsung mengembalikan senyumannya. Dengan wajah berseri "haik! pasti" jawabnya penuh semangat lalu berjalan kembali menuju gerbang masuk yang dijaga ketat.

Setelah taksi itu hilang dari pandangan, seorang petugas datang. Ia lalu memberikan hormat dan menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Minato "ini dokumen tentang kasus Kabuto Yakushi, pak. Seseorang bernama Inoichi tadi menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada anda. Katanya tolong periksa judulnya" jelas petugas tadi.

pria bule itu lalu mulai membuka kumpulan kertas yang ada ditangannya "kebenaran kasus percintaan berujung tragis ya.." ia menutup matanya dan berdesah pelan "hah~ judul yang buruk"

.

.

.

 **TBC~ SEE YOU NEXT TIME READERS… ^-^**

* * *

Selanjutnya, "chapter 4 : siswi yang terasingkan"

"Mii-chan? Kenapa kau disini? kau bolos?"

"Kushina tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini? Kau bersama Nanami semalam? KENAPA?"

"senpai.. aku sudah menemukan identitas siswi yang mengambil barang bukti, maksudku sepatu dari korban bernama Nanami itu. namanya Mikoto Uhera, dia dan korban adalah teman sekelas"

"kushina adalah gadis yang terasingkan di sekolahnya. Karena itu, baik tanpa atau dengan bukti, seisi sekolah pasti langsung mencurigainya."

"dasar makhluk merah menjijikan"

"a.. aku bukan monster.. aku juga membenci rambutku ini.. tapi.."

"kushina. Biarkan aku menjadi satu satunya orang yang mempercayaimu"

* * *

minna.. jangan lupa review-nya ya! saya sebagai sekretaris khayalan author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada: Ed Krist, feby fumei, Yani Kikuzawa, dan terlebih untuk coment terbanyak pada Fizah Yuuki-san. review kalian telah memberikan semangat bagi author. saya sebagai sekretaris khayalan author ingin menyampaikan pesan kalau saat ini si author belum bisa menjawab coment kalian. gomenasai..

authornya dimana? dia lagi memojokan diri disudut kasur sonoh..

authornya kenapa? ah.. biasa, anak muda zaman sekarang, cintanya habis ditolak.. jadi jiwa, perasaan, dan hatinya lagi down akhir akhir ini. sst! jangan anggap enteng ya, bayangin aja diam diam suka selama 3 tahun, eh pas dinyatain langsung ditolak.. kasian ya..

bagi yang mau memberikan semangat pada authornya, ayooo segera angkat tangan kalian dan review ceritanya...!

oh satu lagi, authornya juga mau minta maaf karena lambat banget nge-post. sebenarnya chapter ini udah jadi dari dulu. tapi ya karena masalah jiwa,perasaan, dan hatinya lagi down.. postnya jadi lambat.. trus cerita yang lainnya jadi tertunda buat diselesaikan.. readers! makin buanyak review kalian makin good perasaan si author.. jadi tunggu apa lagi.. silahkan silahkan...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..


End file.
